He Is My Partner
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ser um SEAL prepara um homem para qualquer coisa, ou talvez nem tanto. Padackles, AU, para Pérola e ClaudiaCarv
1. Chapter 1

**HE IS MY PARTNER**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Jared's POV**

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

Dedicatória: Presente para Pérola e Cláudia Carvalho, simplesmente porque eu quero que seja.

Beta Reader: Cláudia Carvalho

**HE IS MY PARTNER**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Jared's POV**

**Prólogo**

Acabei de chegar, depois de um bom banho, já estou envergando minha farda e cheio de papéis. Vamos logo com esse relatório. Não gostaria de ter que fazê-lo, mas sou um fuzileiro, um maldito fuzileiro e preciso cumprir com meu dever!

Eu me chamo Jared Padalecki. Sou alto, forte, um agente das forças especiais. Podem entender melhor se eu disser que sou um SEAL. Basicamente nada pode me abater ou deter. Força letal é algo que uso quase todo dia sem pestanejar e missões loucas são o meu cotidiano. No entanto, nada me preparou para o que vou ter que encarar nos próximos dias. Ou horas, não sei ao certo.

Assino o relatório da última missão de que participei, releio, está tudo pronto. Demorei um tanto demais, nem parece que faz bastante tempo que não saio a campo. Não há muito mais a narrar. Suspiro pesadamente e Misha me entrega um copo enorme de café.

É uma espécie de escritório, nem grande, nem pequeno, tem várias mesas e cadeiras e uma parafernália eletrônica.

Estou observando uma câmera de circuito interno. A cena não é das melhores. Mal consigo olhar e ao mesmo tempo, eu não consigo tirar os olhos de tudo que acontece. Eu não posso sequer me afastar. Não consigo...

Mas, deixem-me explicar.

Há alguns meses fomos chamados, meu time, ou melhor, o time de Jensen, ah, não importa, o fato é que fomos chamados para abordar e tomar posse de um navio no Oceano Pacífico. Nada de muito estranho, ou diferente. Apenas que não sabíamos que a carga seria tão perigosa. Como sempre, quando a coisa é secreta demais, não há muitas informações. Não havia nada, mesmo, que ninguém pudesse fazer.

Estou acostumado a enfrentar homens armados, ameaças, bombas, a morte. Todos os dias, desde que me tornei um SEAL. Só que ninguém me preparou para enfrentar o que tenho que encarar agora. Bem, voltemos à missão.

O tal navio não deveria apresentar problemas, apenas uma abordagem normal. Só que não era exatamente tão fácil. Tudo bem que nadar em água enregelante, invadir um navio, matar não sei quantos não se pode dizer que seja corriqueiro para todo mundo, mas é meu trabalho.

Nosso trabalho.

Ou era.

O tal navio era uma armadilha. Havia urânio lá. Um monte dele. Em forma de pó. Uma respirada e você já era. Ninguém sabia disso. Não podíamos saber. Invadimos o local, tomamos posse do navio e então, eu me dei conta, quando nos reunimos para ir embora, que algo estava errado. Reitero que ainda não tínhamos real noção do que era aquele navio, achamos apenas que era uma missão como qualquer outra. Eu estava tão errado. O pesadelo ia começar.

Misha e Chad Murray deram uma vistoriada final na parte superior do navio, enquanto Beaver e Matt tinham ido com Jensen para os decks mais abaixo. Soube depois que se haviam separado e, para variar, o "senhor sou o máximo Jensen Ackles" havia seguido sozinho para os porões escuros. Ele nunca teve juízo mesmo. Eu deveria estar com ele. Sempre vamos em dupla, mas eu estava incumbido de manter o alto comando informado e era o que eu estava fazendo. Se ao menos eu tivesse feito com que ele esperasse.

Em breve seríamos "extraídos", ou resgatados, ou seja, retirados de lá por um dos muitos helicópteros navais.

Fazíamos contato em intervalos regulares e eu ouvia os bips e as vozes a cada cinco minutos, mais ou menos. Passaram-se quinze e eu não tinha ouvido uma voz em especial e garanto que se você ouvi-lo uma única vez, jamais esquecerá aquela voz.

"Onde está Jensen?" Falei firmemente pelo intercomunicador e o restante da equipe foi apenas fornecendo mais e mais informações e nada sobre Jen. Ok, ele é Jensen Ackles, meu oficial, líder da equipe e a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Além de cuidadoso, centrado, inteligente e eficaz. Não devia ser nada.

Não, ele não é meu irmão, nem parente. É algo que eu demorei cerca de dois anos para aceitar, que tentei negar e por fim apenas aceitei: ele é meu homem.

Por trás de todo meu profissionalismo e frieza no meio de um ataque, tudo que me faz prosseguir é Jensen. Começo a basicamente berrar, preciso de notícias, e logo. "Status?" Já matamos todo mundo, não é preciso ser discretinho.

"Livre." Misha Collins é o primeiro a responder. Ele está na ponte, logo seremos rendidos por uma equipe de marinheiros que irá levar o navio ao porto.

Uma série de respostas em sequência e sei que todos estão bem. Ou quase todos. "Jensen?" Ele não respondeu. Ainda.

"Jensen? Status?"

Nada. Fico potencialmente furioso. Ele sabe que não pode ficar longe da porcaria do comunicador. "Droga, Jensen, tirou a merda do ponto do ouvido, de novo?" Berro novamente. Se ele realmente tivesse retirado o equipamento, não ia adiantar muita coisa, mas enfim.

Ouço um suspirar, uma respiração entrecortada e franzo o cenho. "Silêncio total até Jensen responder." Continuo ouvindo. Só pode ser... "Jensen?" Pergunto novamente. O que está havendo? "Onde você está? Precisa de reforço?" Sinto-me o último dos mortais por tê-lo deixado ir com Matt e Beaver. Ele havia se separado deles, eu sabia que sim.

"Sem danos aparentes."

Um arrepio gelado corre no meu corpo quando ouço o status de Jensen. O que houve? "Como assim, Jen?"

Silêncio. Começo a me preocupar e tento me acalmar pensando que ele é texano como eu, sério, alto, fortíssimo com ombros enormes moldados em artes marciais e uns olhos verdes capazes de fazer você pensar que ele é um anjo.

Claro que ele pode matar você de não sei quantas formas diferentes... Mas não dizem que os anjos são guerreiros?

Ele é lindo. Não apenas por fora, mas também por dentro, uma alma tão solidária e alguém tão desprendido de qualquer coisa. Eu me apaixonei por ele loucamente, sem chance de eu conseguir amar outro alguém como eu amo, ou amei, Ackles. Droga, não quero usar verbos no passado. Eu não sabia que não havia danos aparentes, mas danos permanentes!

* * *

Nota final: Não ia publicar no ffnet, mas me pediram. XD Boa leitura. Espero que gostem e, quem sabe, o próximo capítulo vem logo.


	2. Chapter 2

**HE IS MY PARTNER**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Capítulo UM e Final**

Abro os olhos e trago minha mente de volta à sala com ar refrigerado. Já se passaram alguns meses e agora ele não está nada bem. Meu Jensen está bem aqui, à frente dos meus olhos, diante das câmeras, num local isolado e frio, enquanto eu assisto, sem nada poder fazer. Agora sabem por que as lágrimas descem sem parar. Não tenho vergonha de soluçar e ter os olhos vermelhos. Eu pensei que não choraria mais. Há outros de nossa unidade aqui, eles sabem, todos eles sabem, quem Jensen é para mim.

Naquele porão, sozinho, Jensen encontrou um último tripulante, ou eu deveria dizer terrorista, e o deteve, mas o preço foi alto demais... Ackles se engalfinhou com aquele homem e o pacote de urânio refinado se rompeu e ele... Ele respirou aquela porcaria! Eu não sabia, não sabia nada! E então a voz dele veio pelo comunicador, baixa e séria.

"Sem danos aparentes. Foi o que eu disse e é verdade. E agora, apenas fique longe e leve todos de volta para a base. Eu vou ter que ficar. Sinto muito."

"Um SEAL não deixa outro para trás. Fuzileiros são fuzileiros." Eu respondo no automático. Até parece que vamos embora! Jamais deixamos um de nós para trás.

Ao mesmo tempo, minha mente corre sem parar. A voz dele estava tão estranha. Como assim ele ia ter que ficar? Franzi o cenho, um hábito que tenho, pensando que talvez tivesse levado um tiro, sido ferido com uma facada, não seria a primeira vez... "Jen, está tudo bem? Precisa de ajuda médica? Podemos chamar um helicóptero de resgate e esperar, não vou a lugar nenhum sem você e..." Ouço o respirar pesado dele. Nossa conversa não é privada, todos ouvirão. Eu queria tanto apenas perguntar o que realmente houve. Dane-se. "Amor, o que houve? Fale de uma vez, quer me matar aqui?" Que me ponham na corte marcial! Eu ouço Misha suspirar. Eu não me controlo! Eu sei! Não posso ficar falando assim, mas que droga, eu quero saber!

"Contaminação radioativa, Jared."

Lembro-me de ter parado de respirar. Exclamações vinham pelos intercomunicadores. Todos nós sabemos o que é uma contaminação daquele tipo! Eu não queria acreditar. Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Ackles era ótimo, um dos melhores homens da divisão e agora... "Saia daí então, imediatamente! Vamos providenciar a descontaminação, vamos cuidar de tudo e..."

Um longo suspiro e eu fico ainda mais desesperado. Por que ele não saiu de lá correndo? Por que não está aqui para darmos conta de tirar-lhe as roupas e começar o processo? "O que eu não sei?" Pergunto quase num fio de voz. Jensen não toma decisões ao acaso.

"Não adianta amor. Pó de urânio. Está sobre mim, na minha pele, eu o respirei. Engoli um tanto. Você entende."

Jensen me chamando de amor, em público, pra todos ouvindo é o final dos tempos! Oh, Deus!

Eu nem sei como eu conseguia falar, pois meus olhos nublados de lágrimas já sabiam antes de meu cérebro. Meu coração já sabia. Não há tratamento, não há salvação, para uma contaminação daquele nível. Ele ia morrer.

Era apenas questão de tempo. Ele também sabe.

"Não há o que fazer Jay..." A voz de Ackles é calma. Ele parece apenas falar do tempo, ou de um compromisso qualquer.

"Droga, Jen..." Caí de joelhos no meio do convés, incapaz de falar. Incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Misha veio correndo ao ver meu estado. Ele era um dos melhores, todos nós éramos. Eu não conseguia responder, eu apenas não conseguia falar.

"Eu ouvi a conversa. Nós estamos todos ligados, você sabe. Vamos, Jay, temos que sair daqui. Se está no ar, é pior do que parece. Vem..." Collins tenta me erguer, mas sinto como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse sobre mim, pareço escorrer pelos dedos dele, estou no comando e não consigo dar uma ordem sequer.

Por isso é proibido haver relacionamento entre membros da equipe. É por isso! Nós sabíamos, eu e Jensen e, mesmo assim, não trocamos de time. Não podíamos ficar separados. Não posso ficar separado dele. Ora, do que estou falando, em tese não podemos nem ser gays! Não pergunte, não responda!

Todas as cenas de quando nos conhecemos começaram a passear pela minha mente. Nosso alistamento, nossa escolha.

Os meses de treinamento inicial...

É um tornado passando em mim me lembrar de quanto eu o achava arrogante e insuportável. De como ele era todo certinho e sempre vencia a todos em qualquer desafio.

Excelente atirador, excelente em luta corpo a corpo, fluente em cinco línguas diferentes. Esse é meu Jensen. E agora...

O barulho que vem ao longe me alerta que temos que ir. O helicóptero pousou no convés e eu continuei lá, ajoelhado, os olhos vermelhos, sem conseguir sair do lugar. Misha me puxou com força, pediu ajuda a Chad e eu não sei como, mas não conseguiam me tirar do lugar.

"Porra, Jared, vamos embora! Você precisa sair daqui!" Misha falava comigo e com todos ao mesmo tempo. Eu não quero saber. Eu não quero ir. Não posso deixá-lo.

"Está tudo bem, Misha." Eu falo como um boneco de cera e não sei bem o que estou fazendo, estou pondo todo mundo em risco, não foi o que Jensen me ensinou. Não foi o que ele ensinou a todos nós.

"Bem nada, você está um lixo. Ok, se não é a mim que deve obediência, então..." Misha se levanta e vê o restante da equipe chegar. Ouço-o pigarrear e então...

"Jensen, põe juízo na cabeça desse bastardo! Precisamos sair e ele não vai aonde não quer, como você já sabe. É como tentar mover um rinoceronte." Misha vociferou pelo fone. O ponto de todos zumbiu enquanto ouvíamos a respiração forte de Jensen. Ele sabe que todos podem ouvir. E ele também sabe que se eu insistir em ficar, há diversas maneiras de eu dar cabo de todo mundo sem matar ninguém, bem como posso me esconder por aqui e vão demorar muito para me encontrar.

"Jay..."

A voz dele parecia mais e mais cansada. Estávamos exaustos, mas não era isso... "Jen... Eu não... Eu apenas..." Fico mudo e dou um soluço e me odeio por isso. Eu sou forte, sou profissional. É algo que acontece em missões, mas não é justo.

Não é justo!

"Tira seu rabo daqui, agora! Entendeu? Sobe nessa bosta de helicóptero e vai embora com o resto do time. Está ficando gagá? SAI DAQUI, CARAMBA!"

Ele grita e todo mundo fica estático. Ele sabe mesmo comandar, sempre soube. Eu começo a rir, histericamente. Eu não sei mais o que estou fazendo. Ele está me xingando? "Vem fazer sair!" Respondo numa rouca provocação. Ouço o ponto eletrônico zumbir novamente. Ele está rosnando!

"Misha, bota esse louco no helicóptero. Soque-o, chute-o, amarre-o, mas tire-o daqui. É uma porra de uma ordem!"

A voz de Jensen continua cansada. Ele não fala comigo. Eu já não consigo ouvir direito. Tudo que ouço é ele falando que era pó de urânio.

Pó de urânio...

"Vamos lá, Sasquatch. Vamos embora..." Misha me arrasta, obedecendo a Jensen e, dessa vez, eu também obedeço. Ninguém diz não pra ele, ninguém desobedece a esse homem. É algo tão natural que o comando acha que ele daria um ótimo candidato para novos cargos. Se...

Por que sempre tem que haver um "se"?

Eu me deixo levar, não movo um músculo enquanto Chad me dá um tapinha no ombro e me afivela no banco militar. Minhas armas são tiradas de minhas mãos. Todos tem medo de eu ter algum tipo de crise. Eu adoraria ter uma. Esbravejar, gritar, socar paredes e parecer um maluco. Adoraria tomar um monte de drogas e desmaiar, fugir da realidade que não vai mudar.

Eu sou mais alto e mais forte que todos eles e sempre fui o braço direito de Jensen, antes mesmo de me tornar amante dele e totalmente louco por ele. Havíamos planejado tantas coisas. Sei até a marca de pó de café predileta dele.

Pó.

Pó de urânio...

Observo o navio ficar pequeno enquanto nos afastamos. As lágrimas pararam de cair porque eu estou atônito, talvez em choque. A dor é tão lancinante quanto um ferimento de guerra. Eu quero ter esperança, mas sou treinado o bastante para saber que não há nenhuma.

Parecia tudo tão mais simples há alguns anos.

Eu estudei, novamente, tudo que pude, horas e horas, sobre o urânio. É um envenenamento de baixa intensidade, mas seus efeitos colaterais incluem náusea, dor de cabeça, vômito, queimaduras. A contaminação atinge o sistema linfático, sangue, ossos, rins e fígado. Ou seja, não há como fugir dele. Os efeitos se acumulam, o mineral vai sendo depositado no corpo, no caso do urânio principalmente nos ossos e apenas vai ficando pior.

É algo tão desesperador ler sobre o fato de que o urânio entra no núcleo das células, liga-se ao DNA e transforma células sãs em pré-cancerígenas. Os rins são tão altamente afetados que metade, ou mais, das ações, são para melhorar a situação deles.

Só de pensar que Jensen o ingeriu... Respirou. Ele emite radiação e as partículas alfa, beta e gama penetram na pele. Eu realmente... Não havia o que fazer, por mais que eu quisesse achar algo, alguma brecha. Como se físicos nucleares do mundo inteiro não tivessem achado alguma coisa e eu pudesse superar anos de pesquisas.

Então, de lá para cá, o resgate de elementos nucleares foi acionado, eles pegaram Jensen e o descontaminaram o melhor que podiam. Mas não era o bastante. Não havia jeito algum...

Os meses foram passando e o estado dele apenas foi ficando mais e mais crítico. Cada vez pior. Ele teve uma infecção nos olhos e perdeu a visão. Foi um dia horrível pra mim, embora ele apenas tivesse dito que não precisava enxergar para ver meu amor. Eu não sei de onde ele tira tanta força, pois eu já não a tenho, faz meses que estou parecendo um zumbi. Ainda fui a algumas missões com o restante do time, mas logo ficou claro que eu já não tinha concentração suficiente e acabava por arriscar a vida de todos.

**You know it only breaks my heart**

**Você sabe que isso só quebra meu coração**

**To see you standing in the dark alone**

**Ver você sozinho no escuro**

**Waiting there for me to come back**

**Esperando pela minha volta**

Ganhei uma espécie de licença remunerada, trabalhos burocráticos e tempo para ficar com Ackles. Todos os dias eu ia até o hospital onde ele permanecia internado e do qual, infelizmente, jamais sairia.

Eu emagreci bastante, não fazia mais exercícios, estava tão perdido que nem me reconhecia mais no espelho, não obstante o esforço de todo mundo para que eu reagisse. O fato é que eu não queria reagir. Eu só queria mais tempo, todo que pudesse conseguir, mesmo que fosse para ficar lendo algum livro para Jensen, ou falando de qualquer coisa. Claro que com uma roupa protetora, luvas e uma parafernália que dava a impressão de que Jensen era uma doença.

Radiação é algo bastante perigoso e eu tenho certeza que dilacerou mais da minha alma que qualquer outra coisa. Eu ficava bem ali, do lado dele, e não podia dar-lhe calor.

Pensei que ia haver muitas lágrimas, mas eu não as derramava. Acho que sempre tentei parecer calmo e tranquilo, esperançoso e forte. Qualquer coisa para que Jensen não se sentisse culpado pelo meu sofrimento. Não era o que devíamos ter em nossos últimos momentos.

Culpa.

Eu escondo qualquer manifestação minha de culpa, não quero pensar pela enésima vez que eu deveria ter ido com ele, que eu podia ter estado lá, que eu poderia ter evitado.

_**I'm too afraid to show**_

_**Eu tenho muito medo de mostrar**_

E agora tudo que posso fazer é ficar aqui, no Hospital Naval, assistindo-o morrer aos poucos pela câmera. Ele é radioativo, está no sangue dele, na pele, no corpo. Ele está isolado e sozinho e éramos tão próximos. Morávamos juntos numa casa pequena, mas era nossa. Não somos de muitos luxos, nosso maior prazer sempre foi estarmos quietos e em paz, um nos braços do outro.

É cada vez pior voltar para nossa casa, nosso quarto, deitar sozinho e tentar dormir torcendo que haja um milagre. Eu não tive coragem de mexer em nada das coisas dele. Nem mesmo lavei algumas camisas dele, pois eu apenas... Eu queria que ele estivesse lá para reclamar que eu não lavei droga nenhuma.

Os mesmos braços fortes onde ele gostava de se enroscar agora de nada valem, eu não posso bater, xingar, matar ou esquartejar. Não posso emboscar... Não posso nada. Apenas…

"Sinais vitais diminuindo progressivamente. Não há muito tempo." O médico de plantão nos alerta que aquilo não vai nada bem. Estamos todos aqui. Eu, Misha, Jim, Matt e Chad. Uma equipe quase perfeita. Nunca mais será perfeita, sem Jensen. Jeffrey também veio, ele fez questão, ele nos escolheu a dedo.

Usamos nossas fardas de gala, afinal de contas, nós sabemos que de hoje não passa, já nos avisaram mais de uma vez.

De hoje... Não passa... A vida dele.

A minha vida com ele. Nunca mais.

"Jay..."

A voz é tão baixa e fraca, ele mal respira, ele já não enxerga, não há muito mais do meu Jensen naquela cama. "Estou aqui, Jen." Faço uma pausa e mando o livro de regras às favas. "Amor..." Eu sou egoísta, eu o quero comigo!

_**If it's coming over you**_

_**Se isso está vindo de você,**_

_**Like it's coming over me**_

_**Como está vindo de mim**_

_**I'm crashing like a tidal wave**_

_**Estou quebrando como uma onda gigantesca**_

_**That drags me out to the sea**_

_**Que me arrasta para o mar**_

_**And I wanna be with you**_

_**E eu quero estar com você**_

_**If you wanna be with me**_

_**Se você quiser estar comigo**_

_**I'm crashing like a tidal wave**_

_**Estou quebrando como uma onda gigantesca**_

_**And I don't wanna be**_

_**Eu não quero ser**_

_**Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded**_

_**Abandonado, abandonado, abandonado, abandonado**_

Misha pigarreia, sabendo que meio mundo está ouvindo. Vão todos pro inferno! Não quero saber! É meu homem que está tentando falar comigo. Nesses últimos dias não pudemos sequer tentar conversar direito, ele o tempo inteiro preocupado em não me contaminar. Como se eu ligasse!

"O mar é tão bonito. Gostaria que minhas cinzas..."

"Droga, Jens! Para com isso!" Não quero ouvir, eu não quero!

"Amor..."

A voz dele, aquela palavra. Eu não posso. Arranco o fone e desço as escadas até a área isolada. Claro que há guardas fardados que tentam me impedir de entrar e é óbvio que os derrubo. Eu sou grande, acho que já mencionei. Entro e tranco a porta atrás de mim, tiro minha arma do coldre e destruo o controle eletrônico da porta. Ninguém vai entrar.

Ando até a parede envidraçada, parece um aquário. Lá dentro, num ambiente perfeitamente limpo e controlado, meu Jensen. Tiro minha farda, tiro as medalhas, tiro os sapatos, fico apenas de camiseta branca e samba canção da mesma cor. Estou descalço e totalmente despido de tudo que não seja meu amor por ele.

Não demoro a abrir os trincos e entrar lá. Ando calmamente até a cama e sento numa cadeira ao lado dele. Ele não pode me ver... "Jensen estou aqui." Falo bem baixo, ele deve estar cansado. Ele agora está sempre cansado. Não vou perder esses poucos momentos lembrando do quanto ele lutou, o tempo inteiro. Até que seu corpo o traiu e ele já não podia fazer mais nada além de continuar respirando.

**I can only take so much**

**Eu não posso aguentar mais**

**These tears are turning me to rust**

**Estas lágrimas estão me enferrujando**

**I know you're waiting there for me to come back**

**Eu sei que você está esperando pela minha volta**

Os olhos verdes dele se viram para onde estou. Não há muito brilho neles, mas o sorriso que aparece, mesmo esmaecido pelas dores e pelo esfarelamento do organismo dele, ainda é lindo. "V-você veio..."

"Claro. Acho que podemos brincar de algo. Adivinhação, talvez." Sim, eu sei, a ideia é idiota, mas o que a gente fala numa hora dessas?

"Não devia estar aqui e..."

Eu o interrompo prontamente. "Não, não há nenhum outro lugar em que eu devesse estar." Seguro a mão dele, está tão magro e parece tão pálido, tão macilento. "Eu vou ficar, até o fim." Eu não queria ter dito isso. Vejo a paz no rosto dele, parece que ele sente que eu finalmente reconheço que não há jeito, não há tempo. Não há mais nada a fazer e...

Um bip baixo e a voz do Comandante Geral, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, é ouvida. Ele me dá uma bronca, até que leve, e me diz que é perigoso ficar com Jensen. Eu sei. Pego o comunicador e suspiro. "Está tudo bem. Estava mesmo pensando em me aposentar. Quem sabe seja minha última missão?" Quero soar animado, mas apenas pareço vencido e triste.

Um silêncio constrangido. O nível de radiação em Jensen pode ou não me contaminar gravemente, dependendo de quanto tempo passemos juntos. Já estou com trinta e quatro anos, Jensen tem trinta e oito, estamos velhos para SEALS. Pelo menos para a ativa. Nossa equipe não é das mais jovens, mas somos bons nisso. Meu fluxo de pensamento se interrompe com Jensen tossindo. Vejo os bips indicarem que ele está indo bem mal. Dou um sorriso idiota e me sinto muito calmo.

"Sabe, Jeffrey, eu queria mesmo passear de barco. Acho que Jensen vai ver o mar..." Minhas lágrimas me impedem de continuar. É, minhas lágrimas reapareceram no dia em que Jensen me disse que não tinha medo de morrer, mas apenas de me fazer sofrer...

Jen sempre amou o mar, sempre o viu como algo incrível, enorme, a ser respeitado, quase como se fosse uma entidade viva.

"Jay, saia daí... Vamos..." A voz de Misha é um pouco desesperada. Ele gosta muito de nós dois, somos companheiros. Um SEAL nunca deixa outro para trás. Muitas vezes já fomos e voltamos, já nos ferimos, nos quebramos e sempre estamos juntos, sempre fomos um time.

"Não." Eu respondo no comunicador e vejo meu homem arquejar, os pulmões falhando, os tremores, a força toda que ele faz para ficar vivo. Eu queria tanto aliviar isso. Eu não posso...

"J-jay... Amo..."

O som do beep me avisa que não há tempo. Ele não terminou a frase, nem vai. Eu choro desesperadamente enquanto me inclino na cama e beijo-o na boca, entregue. Que se dane se a saliva dele pode me matar, se o contato pode me contaminar, se as partículas de urânio podem passar para mim.

Ele é meu parceiro! Até o fim.

"SEMPER FI!" Eu grito para que todos ouçam e eles respondem, em uníssono. Vejo um resquício de sorriso na boca que acabei de beijar e sei que ele está indo embora. Os olhos ficam turvos, o corpo parece afundar na cama e os sinais vitais de Jensen param. E tudo parece escurecer completamente quando eu caio no chão, sem sentidos. Eu me preparei para morrer, não para vê-lo morrer!

**I'm too afraid to show**

**Eu tenho muito medo de mostrar**

**I miss you, I need you**

**Sinto saudades de você, Preciso de você**

**Without you, I'm stranded**

**Sem você, eu estou abandonado**

**I love you so come back**

**Eu te amo, então volte**

Notas finais do capítulo

AVISO: Pessoal, essa fanfic ia ser longfic, mas eu creio que fazer outra será mais razoável. O ritmo dela foi feito para oneshot, então eu iria estragar uma boa ideia. Gostei do plot e resolvi realmente escrevê-la com mais detalhes. Vai demorar um pouco mais para eu publicar, estou na fase de pesquisa e não quero o final dessa... Ou seja, essa foi uma deathfic, mas que tal o mesmo plot com algo mais detalhado e com mais história, como por exemplo, passear pelo passado de Jared e Jensen, tudo que os levou a serem SEALs? Que acham? Tenho muito que contar e tenho várias idéias, mas não sei bem se vai ficar tão bom assim, pois o ritmo vai mudar inteiro e vou basicamente recomeçar. Vale à pena para vocês? Eu realmente gostaria de escrever. Aguardo retorno. ^^


End file.
